Fearless
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Her back pressed against the cold wall, her eyes widened fractionally as he pressed his hands on either side of her head, caging her. If she truly tried, she would be able to reverse their roles, however she wasn't afraid, this was Naruto, even if he wasn't, he was. So, yeah she would be fearless when faced with her fellow blonde, that didn't make her foolish. Sakura was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and ocs. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

_Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she sat atop the wall that surrounded the village she called home. The sun was setting as the wind played with her long platinum strands. She needed to head home, yet she couldn't force her body to move. She was numb, tired and exhausted of the life she called her own, and yet there was nothing she could do to change it. She wasn't the strategist Shikamaru was. She wasn't a medical prodigy like Sakura. She was a Yamanaka. There was no specific place for her. _

" _Hey, aren't you getting cold?" the familiar voice reached her ears, causing her spine to stiffen before she glanced over her shoulder to see the normally bright boy looking somber. _

" _No, not really," her voice sounded odd to her, husky from lack of use and too quiet for her ears. Naruto offered her a soft smile, shrugging off his orange and black jacket before placing it on her shoulders. _

" _Even if you don't feel it mentally, physically you are. What's it like?" Ino raised a delicate eyebrow in question, unsure what he was asking. _

" _Being in someone else's mind. I've seen you do it with Sakura, and I've been meaning to ask. It's a talent that most people crave, being able to know what others think," Ino turned her ice blue eyes back towards the setting sun, thinking her words over carefully before explaining to her fellow blonde shinobi._

_" It's… Sometimes I don't even realize when I mind walk, it's natural, a fluid movement I'm taught, a limb that I can extend. It's as natural as walking, talking, or breathing. The first time you do it, it's strange. Your body goes numb, the space you occupy, the mind you walk in to, it's foreign, making it cold. All minds are different, but the more you walk, the easier it becomes," Ino paused, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Naruto sat behind her, his cerulean colored eyes watching the fragile girl in front of him. She wasn't anything like Sakura. Sakura, the rosette, she was strong, so sure of herself. He could remember a time when Ino was like that. What changed? _

" _But mind walking is a useless talent. Even Choji thinks so. I mean, in battle, what good is Mind Walking? It leaves my body open for an attack, it hinders my comrades. I'd be a nuisance rather than an asset," she commented, lowering her chin to rest atop her knees. _

_" Mind walking could be a asset. Think about it for a second. If you were to become an interrogator, all you would have to d was walk through the prisoner's mind. If they struggled, you're a beautiful girl, you could easily soften them," Naruto commented, watching Ino's shoulders tense for a brief moment before she glanced over her shoulder. _

" _Do you think I could be an interrogator?" Naruto frowned slightly, her voice sounded so unsure. He nodded his head, glancing past her shoulder to see the ending of the setting sun. _

" _If you put your mind to it, Ino, I think you could be the best interrogator Konoha has to offer, one that would make Sarutobi Asuma proud to say he was once your sensei," Naruto watched as the tears silently slid down her cheeks before a soft, ghost of a smile slid across her lips. _

" _Thank you Naruto," Ino whispered, watching the blonde nod once before leaving her atop the wall of Konoha to watch the stars come out, his jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. _

Moon light flittered through the black lace of her curtains, illuminating her room as she sat upright in her bed. A cold sweat covered her body as images of the war plagued her mind. With a groan she pushed the tangled sheets from her body, swinging her legs over the edge of her futon. Her bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor, sending a shiver up her spine as she stood. She stretched her arms over her head, her spine arching in a fashion similar to a feline. Her lips curved upwards slightly as she felt her spine realign itself before she silently padded across the floor that stretched across her bed room. The hallway was dark, yet Ino didn't need light to see her way. The simple lay out of her apartment was the reason she had chosen it. Her ice colored eyes shut as he slender fingertips grazed the wall she was walking beside. She was unsure as to where she was going, allowing her feet to carry her through her spacious apartment until she stood in front of the large window that made up one wall, allowing her to overlook the forest that hid her village. The moon light caressed the leaves of the trees, stars glittered the velvet sky, Ino couldn't stop the pure contentment that washed through her body at that moment.

" Yamanaka," only for it to vanish. With a sigh, Ino turned from her view to meet the mask covered face of child hood teammate.

" Wolf," she greeted him formally, waiting for him to state his reasoning for being there.

" The lady fifth Hokage has requested your presence," Shikamaru spoke, watching Ino close her eyes for a moment, before opening them, nodding once. She brushed past him, making her way back to her bed room to pull on a pair of pants, knowing her childhood teammate and friend would wait until she was decent. The first pair of jeans she found were her ones for training, the legs shredded and barely held together by a few threads. She slid the rough fabric up the long expanse of her smooth legs, not bothering to button or zip them before she left her room, following Shikamaru out the front door.

They jumped from one roof top to another, the flying through the night. Shikamaru led the way, leaving Ino to ponder what the lady Hokage could possibly need her for, unless it was to interrogate a prisoner that had been captured. Shikamaru remained quiet, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes just to make sure the young woman following him was indeed his teammate. Once upon a time, Yamanaka Ino would have demanded answers as to why she was summoned at such an hour, she would have scolded him for his posture, for speaking to her in an abrupt manner, anything. Yet the woman behind him barely resembled his younger teammate. This woman was taller than the Ino he had grown with, standing at a five foot seven now. Her long platinum blonde hair reached the small of her back, still held up in a ponytail. Her ice blue eyes were colder, more calculating. Her ivory skin was littered with faint scars she didn't bother to hide. She was a kunoichi Asuma would have been proud of, hell, he was proud to call her his teammate. Shikamaru didn't understand the change when it first happened after Asuma's passing, yet something or someone had pushed the young kunoichi into the right direction.

They landed in front of the Hokage's tower, entering the building and walking slowly up the twisting stair case that would take them to their leader's office. He glanced at Ino once more, smirking at the sight she presented. She was quiet, strong, and cold, the ice queen of Konoha, was the newest title she had been given. They reached the landing, and Shikamaru knocked once on the oaken door that led to the Hokage's office. A muffled 'enter' met his ears before he pushed the heavy door open and allowed Ino entrance.

" You summoned Lady Hokage?" Ino spoke, her voice slightly husky. Tsunade stood behind her desk, arms crossed under her bust, eyebrows drawn together in concentration as she read over a scroll that was laid atop her desk.

" Yes, I did. I wanted the best Yamanaka, and according to your clan elders as well as your grandfather, that would be you," Tsunade commented, watching the young blonde woman standing six feet away from her.

" I wouldn't say I'm the best," Ino dismissed, with a shake of her head. Tsunade smirked, the corner of her lips curving upward as she took in the younger girl's appearance. She looked tired, exhausted. Her platinum blonde hair tied back in a plait, a simple black shirt barely reached her naval, baring her midsection. Torn jeans rode low on her slender hips, her bare feet peeking from the under the hem. She held this messy appearance, this wild look that would attract most men.

" I have a mission for you, Ino. It's a delicate situation that would require your field of expertise. As a mind walker, you pick through another's mind, correct?" Tsunade spoke, choosing her words carefully. Slowly Ino nodded her head, her brows knitting together in confusion.

" You are able to sort through information, that is what makes a Yamanaka an asset," she continued, walking around the front of her desk until she was five feet away from the young woman. Ino's shoulder's tensed, her muscles coiling with energy as she waited for the Hokage to finish.

" If a mind were to break, would a Yamanaka be able to fix it?" Tsunade watched as Ino thought over her answer carefully.

" In theory, I believe so. However, I've never fixed a mind Lady Hokage. I've always been the one to break them. Wouldn't it be wiser to request my father?" Tsunade could sense the nervousness slowly seeping off the young woman's body, a slight smile curving her lips.

" I would, however he specifically told me to find you. Apparently the shinobi I need you to help, helped you when you were lost. Don't think of this as a mission for the village, think of it as repaying a friend," Tsunade suggested before calling to Wolf to enter with the shinobi.

Ino slowly turned as she heard the door open, vicious snarling meeting her ears. The sight that greeted her was not one she had expected. Shackles binding his wrists, chakra infused chains locking together restrained a shinobi she had attended the academy with. Wild sun kissed locks fell about his bronzed face. The whisker like marks on his cheeks were more defined. His body hummed with energy. Yet none of that frightened the young Yamanaka woman. No, she wasn't afraid, not even his sapphire blue eyes with slitted pupils could frighten her. He looked untamed, unrestricted, wild, feral in her eyes.

" He needs your help Ino, and frankly I don't trust anyone else with him," Ino swallowed, slowly taking a step towards the restrained shinobi who had helped her what seemed like so long ago. Ino had stopped feeling fear when she had requested to be Morino Ibiki's apprentice. She needed to prove herself to the man who would do anything. And she had, that was all that mattered to her. Slowly she inhaled another breath, carefully meeting Naruto's eyes. His snarling stopped, reducing to a slight growl as he watched the young woman in front of him. She didn't smell as the others did. She didn't reek of fear and hatred. She was calm, her heartbeat was even, it was soothing to his ears for once.

Slowly, Ino extended her hand, her pink tongue darting her lick her lips and Naruto's sapphire colored eyes followed the movement until he felt the gentle pressure of her fingertips on his rough cheek. Ino offered him a half smile, speaking to the woman behind her, yet never looking away from the shinobi in front of her.

" When do I start?" she questioned slowly, watching as Naruto lightly nuzzled against her fingers. Tsunade breathed a barely audible sigh, her features softening at the scene before her.

" Tomorrow morning. Be in interrogation room seven by eight," Tsunade ordered, watching the young woman nod once before slowly dropping her hand to her side.

**A/N: And that is the beginning. Tell me what you guys think of it so far, I would love feed back. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Slowly Ino inhaled a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. She wasn't afraid of who she would be facing, she was frightened that she would fail. Failure was not an option, not now. Carefully she tied the leather cord around the ends of her long platinum strands, keeping them together and allowing a few loose ones to frame her high cheekbones as she climbed the stone staircase. A familiar voice flittered to her ears as she neared her interrogation room, a sigh escaping her lips as she heard the argument.

" But, we're his teammates Lady Tsunade. Shouldn't we try talking to him first? I mean, I'm sure either Sasuke or myself could get through to him," Sakura's voice was loud in the quiet hall as Ino reached the final step, watching the scene before her. Lady Tsunade breathed a tired sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

" I understand you have history with Naruto, Sakura. Truly, I do. I'm sure it _pains_ you and your teammate that he is suffering. However neither of you understand just how delicate this process is," Tsunade was grasping for patience to not strangle her former student. She understood how painful it was to watch a teammate and fellow comrade suffer, and not be able to help.

" Then allow one of us to speak with Naruto before the Yamanaka," Sasuke spoke up, onyx colored eyes hard and cold.

" My answer is still no," with that Tsunade turned her back to them, her honey colored eyes landing on the form of the young woman at the end of the hall.

" Ah, Ino, I'm glad you made it," Tsunade greeted the younger blonde, watching Sasuke and Sakura step beside her.

" I told you I would," Ino spoke quietly, her ice colored eyes dancing between the former traitor and her former rival. Tsunade nodded, glancing over her shoulder towards the metal door that sealed the boy she saw as a grandson.

" When would you like to begin?" she spoke, watching as Ino shrugged her shoulders.

" Actually, I thought maybe you should allow Forehead and the Uchiha to try to talk to him first. They were both put on his genin squad, growing up together," Ino watched as the Fifth Hokage furrowed her brow in confusion.

" Are you sure Ino? I mean," Tsunade was interrupted, forcing her to glance over her shoulder to see who had decided to speak.

" Yamanaka has a point, Lady Hokage. It's always a wise decision to send in a teammate before the interrogator. Usually the teammate can draw the shinobi back," Ibiki stated, his shoulder leaning against the stone wall beside the door as he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette that dangled from his lips.

" Thank you Sensei," Ino spoke, the corner of her lips curving in a ghost of a smile. Ibiki only nodded, watching as Tsunade crossed her arms under her bust in thought.

" Alright, I'll allow the Uchiha to speak with him first. Let's hope he will be able to get through to him," Ibiki nodded, shrugging away from the wall and striding towards the young Uchiha. He paused before Ino, leaning closer so only she would hear.

" You better know what the hell you're doing brat," Ino only smirked, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she turned to Lady Tsunade.

" You might want to send for Wolf just in case," Tsunade nodded slightly, signaling to the Anbu that had been shadowing her. Ino stepped back, her cold gaze fixed on the two way mirror as she leaned her weight against the wall opposite of it. Tsunade and Sakura stood in front of her, both watching the scene that was about to unfold.

Ibiki stood beside his former student, his eyes trained on the mirror as well. He and Ino would know what to pick up from watching, the other two women wouldn't.

" Why did you suggest sending one of them in first?" Ibiki spoke, his voice low as he felt more than saw Ino shrug her slender shoulders.

" Sakura and Uchiha don't realize just how delicate this situation is. I plan on showing them and this is the only way for them to comprehend that lesson," Ino explained, watching Ibiki nod his head from the corner of her eye. Ino was tired, having been up all night rather than sleeping as she should have. Nightmarish images of the war still plagued her mind, seeing her father's fallen corpse still haunted her. She shook her head, focusing her attention on the present rather than the past.

Sasuke stood on one side of the metal table, Naruto on the other, both watching the other's movements with careful precision.

" Do you recognize me Naruto? Or is that monster you house eating away at your mind," Ino's fist clenched at her side. He was only goading him into a fight. Ibiki dropped the butt of his cigarette, replacing it with a tooth pick to chew on as he felt the anger roll off his former student in waves. The Uchiha brat was going to get a lashing, that much he could see. Ibiki dropped his hand unto the young woman's shoulders, watching as she relaxed fractionally before focusing on what the Uchiha was doing once more.

" Come on Naruto. Snap out of it, I know you're acting, only pretending to gain attention," Sasuke snapped, glaring at the man he once called his best friend.

Ino shrugged away from the wall, she and Ibiki were the only ones to see the small movement, the slight twitch before the feral shinobi launched himself across the table. Ibiki spat out his tooth pick, breathing a sigh as he shook his head.

" Want to let the kid get a few good hits in?" he questioned his former student who only smirked before being pushed out of the way by her former rival.

" Don't just stand there, help him," Saura screeched, watching as Ibiki pulled the door open before allowing Ino to enter. With a sigh, Ino pulled the leather cord from the ends of her strands, infusing it with her chakra to make a whip. The cord wrapped around Naruto's raised fist before Ino jerked it back sharply, pulling the struggling shinobi with her. She wound the cord around her fist, pulling herself and Naruto closer until only a foot of space separated them.

" Naruto, calm down. It's okay, you're safe now," Ino spoke, her husky voice low. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade watched in awe as the wild shinobi slowly relaxed, the ruby tint to his sapphire colored eyes fading.

Ino slowly counted down from ten, watching as Naruto leaned forwards until his forehead rested against her slender shoulder. She raised her hand, her fingers lightly playing with the long hair that grew at the nape of his neck as she waited for the others to leave the room. She watched Ibiki nod from the corner of her eye before she pulled away from Naruto, watching his curious gaze. Carefully she unwrapped the cord from around his wrist, wrapping it around her throat four times to lay as a necklace before she took a step back.

" I know the Uchiha angered you, however I need to try something on you before I can let you go," Ino spoke, watching as Naruto cocked his head to the side, waiting. Ino inhaled a breath, her fingers easily flying through the familiar hand signs of her clan's jutsu before she entered his mind.

Ino had expected resistance, every mind fights the intrusion, however this was something entirely different. A frown danced her lips as she turned in a full circle to take in her surroundings. She had entered an animal's mind before, had to help Kiba with Akamaru, and that was what she was seeing at that moment, the mind of a wild animal. Silently, she released the jutsu, feeling the rush of air reenter her body as she breathed deeply. She stood from her slumped position, meeting Naruto's dazed eyes with her own cold ones. She offered him a forced smile before nodding to the guards to escort him from the interrogation room. Ino ran her slender fingers through her fine platinum strands, thinking over how to explain what she had seen to her Hokage. Sakura pulled the door open, glaring at her childhood rival as she waited for her to speak. Ino chose to ignore the rosette, brushing past her until she stood before her former sensei and Lady Hokage.

" Something traumatic most have happened to him recently," Ino stated quietly, watching Sakura narrow her jade colored eyes towards her as Tsunade looked confused.

" What do you mean Yamanaka?" Sasuke was the one to speak, his onyx colored eyes narrowed towards the blonde woman who merely shrugged her shoulders.

" I've been in many minds, I understand how most of them work, what secrets they keep, what makes them tick. Animals, dogs, wolves, foxes, think in a similar fashion. They rely solely on their instincts to guide them. When they feel threatened, they will attack. When they are hungry, they will hunt. Naruto's mind is similar to that of a foxes. I believe this to be a defense mechanism of the Kyuubi to help Naruto cope," Ino explained, her ice blue eyes meeting those of her Hokage's.

" That makes sense. Sarutobi had recorded something like this earlier, when Naruto was about seven. It only happens around the tenth of October, his birthday and the festival of the death of the Kyuubi," Tsunade paused, thinking over something that could have triggered this.

" He was attacked by a mob of civilians," Shikamaru's lazy drawl reached their ears, drawing their attention towards him.

" I was the one to break it up. However I didn't get there fast enough and he had taken a beating. He had told me before, he wouldn't hit a civilian, even in self defense. It just pissed them off further that way," Ino nodded, glancing towards her Hokage before speaking.

" Maybe if you allowed him to live with someone, like Sakura or Sasuke, he would come out of it," Tsunade shook her head, allowing her honey colored eyes to rest on the young woman standing in front of her.

" Absolutely not. If Naruto is to stay with anyone, Yamanaka, that someone shall be you. Do you have enough room in your apartment for him?" Ino's eyes widened fractionally, confused by what she heard.

" Lady Tsunade, surely one of his former teammates would be a wiser choice than me," Tsunade only shook her head, turning towards Shikamaru.

" Be ready to escort Naruto to her apartment. I suggest you prepare a room for him," Ino breathed a sigh of defeat, knowing she wouldn't win against her Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_ Blood. That was all Ino could see. It surrounded her, coated her own flesh. Everything she tried couldn't remove the metallic tang that hung heavily in the air. Yet the worse of it all, she was covered in the blood of her own father, that man that was suppose to live forever. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as the scalding water of the shower washed over her body, turning her ivory skin pink. Her father was invincible, he was the one constant in her life she never failed. He always saw her as his shining star. She fell to her knees in the shower stall, a sob escaping her lips. _

" _You know, Inoichi wouldn't want you to mourn his death," the usually boisterous voice was more somber, the owner feeling the young woman to be in a delicate mind set. A sniffle met his ears as the water from the shower head continued to pour. _

" _I wasn't exactly close with your father Ino, but he was protecting you. He wouldn't want you to mourn his death for protecting his child. Whenever I accompanied him on missions, you were all he would talk about," Naruto paused, listening carefully for any sign that his fellow blonde was still crying. All he could hear was the shower. _

_ " You were his world, he would boast how you were always quick to teach. So, please, don't cry. You should celebrate his life rather than mourn his death. He accomplished so much, plus he had you," with those final words, Naruto turned on his heel and left the bathing room, knowing Ino would need to gather her thoughts. Ino sat under the shower spray, thinking over the words Naruto had said to her. She couldn't help the ghost of a smile that danced on her lips. Even if she felt like total shit for failing to save her father, he knew just what to say to brighten anybody up. With shaky legs, Ino pushed herself to stand, shutting off the water as she slid the curtain from its place. Carefully she picked her way to her weapon's pouch, pulling out one knuckle knife her former sensei had left to her. She closed her eyes as she slide the blade across the palm of her hand, allowing a few drops to fall into the sink. _

_ That night she had made a silent vow, a promise to her former sensei as well as her father. She wouldn't be a failure much longer. Once Naruto won the war, and she knew he would because this is Naruto and he just didn't lose, she would become the best kunoichi the Yamanaka clan had ever seen. _

Ino sat upright, her slender body shaking as images from that night replayed in her mind. She closed her ice blue eyes for a moment, attempting to even her breathing before she pushed the twisted sheets from her body and swung her long legs over the edge of her futon mattress. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, she already knew she wouldn't be able to. With a resigned sigh, Ino pushed to her feet, shivering slightly from the chill that hung in the air from the October month. Sluggishly she raked her slender fingers through her knotted her, grumbling curses as the digits caught on a few. She hadn't expected Naruto to still be awake when she entered the living room, yet there he sat on the low black leather sofa her grandfather had bought for her when she had moved out on her eighteenth birthday, a year after the war had ended. She paused her steps, taking in his appearance for a moment. Even in the faint light of the waxing moon, he looked beautiful to her.

His golden spikes were wild and just kissed the tops of his brows, the ends covering the nape of his neck. In the faint light, his bronzed skin appeared to glow, covered by a thin simple white shirt. His board shoulders forced the fabric to strain, as did the muscles that outlined his body. Even sitting, Ino could feel the power that just seemed to roll from his body. A weaker shinobi would have cowered, however, Ino wasn't weak. She took a step further into the room, watching the blonde male's body language. She watched the faint twitch of his nose, a small turn of his head to see out of his peripheral vision as to who entered.

Ino wasn't nervous when faced with Naruto's sapphire colored eyes. She didn't show fear, Ibiki had broken that concept from her the first week she had been under his tutelage.

" _Fear is a sign of weakness. Are you weak Yamanaka?" Ibiki had practically snarled the words in her face, wanting to know just how determined this young kunoichi truly was. _

" _No, Sensei, I am not," she had spoken, yet Ibiki still heard the slight waver in her voice. _

" _If your enemy, your prisoner, sense you are nervous, hold any kind of fear in your mind, they will twist it until they are the predator and you are their prey. If you can not rid yourself of your fear, this is not the place you need to be," he pivoted on his heel, turning away from the young girl who stood in his office. _

" _I'm not going to leave Morino- Sensei. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it," Ino shouted after him, never seeing the smirk that graced his lis before he schooled his features and turned towards her once more. _

Slowly she counted her steps, carefully watching Naruto to see if he would react negatively towards her being in his space. As far as she could tell, she was the only one who truly tolerated, and for that she was actually kind of glad.

" Mind if I sit with you?" She knew he didn't fully understand what she was saying, yet she knew he understood the concept, like an animal you were training. Ino shivered at the thought.

" _Naruto isn't an animal, and if he was, he wasn't one anyone would be able to tame, he wasn't one anyone would want to tame. This wildness about him, that's what makes him unique, it gives him this ethereal beauty no one would want to taint."_ Ino shook the thought from her mind as she slid onto one of the cushions, leaving enough space between her and Naruto. She leaned back against the cushions, allowing her head to roll as her ice colored eyes drifted shut. She was only meaning to allow her body to relax, she hadn't expected to drift to sleep in that position.

" Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura's loud screeched jolted Ino from her peaceful nap, the first time her sleep hadn't been plagued by nightmares. Groggily she opened her eyes to glare are her former rival, seeing three people in the space of her living room. However, the three pairs of eyes weren't set on her, rather the pillow she had been sleeping on. Ino glanced down towards her hip when she felt slight pressure. Finally she looked up, realizing the position she was in. She only slept in a small plain shirt that barely reached her mid section and a pair of lacy panties, those had always been her sleep close. They were the close she were in her apartment on her days off. What had startled her uninvited guest was the fact that her head had been resting on Naruto's lap, his hand resting on her hip. That was when she heard the low growl coming from his throat.

Slowly Ino sat upright, moving closer to Naruto. She didn't push his hand from her hip, allowing him the feel of skin to skin contact before she attempted to soothe him.

" Hey, it's okay. They aren't a threat. You don't need to worry," Naruto carefully looked between Ino and the three intruders. He wasn't fond of the two males entering his den, nor the pink haired female who seemed to glare at the woman beside him.

" Don't worry, they aren't going to hurt you?" Hurt him? He wasn't afraid of them hurting him, he was worried about what they may do to her. He watched as the blonde woman faced their _vistors_, addressing the one with a pineapple shaped head.

" Did you need something Shikamaru?" Ino questioned, watching as Shikamaru lazily scratched the back of his head, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

" Haruno and Uchiha wanted to check on their teammate. They believe the Lady Hokage made a mistake when she appointed you to help him," Shikamaru commented, frowning slightly as Sakura pushed forward.

" You're just taking advantage of him," she accused the blonde kunoichi. Ino only rolled her eyes, pulling away from Naruto slightly to stretch her cramped body. Her back arched as her spine realigned itself, her shirt riding up her rib cage further to reveal more of her skin. Shikamaru looked away, watching as Naruto's eyes were drawn to his teammate and childhood friend's stomach.

" First off, I didn't take _advantage_ of any one Sakura. Naruto was having a bout of insomnia. I couldn't sleep either. He was sitting on the couch and I sat at the other end. I must have fallen asleep and that's when you guys came in. By the way, if this is how you're going to use my key Shikamaru, give it back. I'll give it to Choji seeing as he doesn't bother me," Ino stated, watching her childhood friend look away.

" It's not my fault they cornered me. Next time I'll stay asleep rather than wake up early," Shikamaru defended himself, rather proud Ino had trusted him enough to give him her spare key. Ino only shook her head before pushing to her feet. She took a step away from the sofa before her wrist was caught in a vice like grip and she was tugged into Naruto's lap. Sakura screeched at the scene while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ino forced her muscles to relax before they had a chance to tense, allowing Naruto to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck.

" I think he sees you as his mate, Ino," Shikamaru commented his observation lazily, glancing towards Ino's wall of a window. Ino furrowed her brow in confusion, silently asking for him to explain while both Sasuke and Sakura verbally expressed it.

" Think about it. The only other female he had come into contact with after this, transformation I suppose, was the Lady Hokage. If he's thinking in a fashion similar to an animal, he would sense her to be to old. You were the second female he came across. You didn't shy away from him, you didn't show any fear, in fact it was almost as if you were challenging him for dominance. He might have found that trait to be attractive and this may be the courting stage," Shikamaur finished, watching Ino nod slowly in understanding as the rosette and former Avenger looked confused.

" Are you insane? Wouldn't he want the strongest female?" Sakura growled, which caused Shikamaru to sigh as he slid his hand into his pocket, searching for his pack of cigarettes.

" The fact that Ino isn't afraid of him is a sign of strength. Everyone else he has come across has feared him because they don't know what to expect. Hell, when I first found him I was afraid. Lady Hokage had been frightened as well, she didn't know what was happening. Because of Ino's training, she knows how to squash that fear before it can bloom. When Naruto pulled her into his lap, didn't you see her eyes before her body reached his? That slight flash, her eyes darkening for a millisecond, is her controlling her body's natural reaction to tense and forcing her body to remain slack," Ino was surprised her teammate had even noticed that. Shikamaru could only shrug as he pulled a cigarette from his pack, silently asking Ino for permission to smoke in her apartment.

Ino had decided because he was defending her, she would grant him this one request. With a slight nod of her head, he pulled Asuma's lighter from the front pocket of his black cargo pants, flicking it until the tip of his cigarette burned orange. Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust, glaring at the shadow manipulator.

" You are aware that those things can kill you, and they also stink?" She questioned, watching the lazy shinobi inhale before blowing the smoke in her face and smirking at her couching fit.

" Yeah, I know. But I don't really care," he stated, watching Ino sitting with Naruto. He could only smile slightly at the sight. This was the first time, in a long time his friend had looked truly content, relaxed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

" I'll escort these two out. Why don't you and Naruto try to get some more sleep. You certainly have your mission cut out for you Ino," Shikamaru stated, watching his friend nod lazily before grabbing both Sakura and Sasuke's wrist and pulling them behind him out of the apartment.

Ino glanced at Naruto from under her lashes, noting he was already asleep, before allowing herself to drift off as well, no longer plagued by nightmares for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: I would like to thank a guest reviewer for telling me that Ino's father had died. I went back to the first chapter and corrected my mistaken. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. I love feed back. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_ Ino clenched her jaw against the pain coursing through her veins. She refused to cry out, refused to give the sadistic man before her the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Her eyes were screwed shut as the blunt edge of the blade was drawn down her collar bone. A hiss escaped her lips as her chin was jerked upward forcefully. _

" _You're certainly a stubborn Bitch, aren't you? I would expect nothing less from one of the members of the Yamanaka Clan. You're father was Inoichi, correct?" Ino only glared with venom at the pale man as he paced in front of her, refusing to speak. _

" _Of course he was. He was the only dog I ever faced who could withstand my torture. He had impressed me, lasting three days under my blade. Let me see how long it takes before I break you, little girl," He tossed the knife between his fingers, dancing around the cold room before pressing the blade against the side of Ino's simple black tank top. _

_ Blood slowly escaped the wound he had made, pooling beneath the black clothe. The metallic tang filled the air, yet Ino wasn't afraid. Fear was a weakness, and she needed to prove to this manic, to Ibiki-sensei, to herself, that she wasn't weak. Ino allowed her ice blue eyes to open, the cold, calculating look, could only be described as deadly. A smirk began to curl the edges of her lips as she straightened her body, resting her full weight on the soles of her feet. _

" _Is that the best you can do? My father used to tell me stories about you. The pitiful dog that hid behind a knife. I always thought you were just some scary story he had thought up to make me stay in bed at night. I can see now, I gave you to much credit as a girl," Ino bit back a wince as the blade of the knife cut between her breasts, drawing more blood. _

Something warm was touching her. Something heavy rested against her hip. Groggily, Ino pulled herself from her nightmare plagued dreams, twisting her body to see what was holding her to her mattress. Her confusion twisted her features as her ice colored eyes landed on Naruto's form. His head was resting on one of her spare pillows, his golden spikes falling over his forehead in just the right way to make him appear almost angelic. His bronzed skin was bare of his shirt, showing her the expanse of his board chest. Black sweat pants rode low on his narrow hips, barely staying in place as he pulled her closer to his body. His nose nuzzled against the column of her throat as he inhaled her scent deeply. Ino remained relaxed, allowing her hand to drift towards the one on her hip, laying it on top before she closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep, this time only to be engulfed by a warm black void.

A low growl forced Ino from her peaceful slumber, Naruto's grip tightening against her waist informed her they had visitors once again.

" Why the hell is Naruto in her bed?" Sakura's screech was one thing Ino silently prayed wouldn't wake her again.

" Gee, I don't know hag, why not ask since you rudely woke us up?" Ino grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position, Naruto following after her. Ino noted how his grip remained on her waist, refusing to let her go for even a second. She pushed the thought away for now, narrowing her ice blue eyes towards the rosette, the Uchiha, Sai, and Shikamaru.

" Is there a reason the four of you are in my apartment? More importantly, why you're in my bed room?" Ino questioned with a delicate quirk of her eye brow. Shikamaru breathed a sigh, muttering his favorite word under his breath as he scratched the back of his head.

" I think this is going to be a daily thing Ino. They wanted to check on Naruto's progress," Shikamaru answered, watching the blonde mutter a few curses under her breath.

" By the way, why is Naruto in your bed?" Sai, the only one civil to Ino besides her childhood friend, questioned, watching as Sakura seethed in anger and Sasuke glared at her. Ino chewed her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, thinking over her words with care before lazily shrugging her shoulders.

" I'm not entirely sure. Last night, we were both sleeping in our own rooms. I was having… I didn't sleep well and when I woke, Naruto was here," she watched Shikamaru's eyes narrow fractionally as he processed her words, obviously understanding what had happened.

" You need to remember Ino, Naruto views you as his mate. He must have sensed your distress and wanted to comfort you," Shikamaru watched as Ino nodded in understanding, arching her back as she stretched from her upright position.

" What's wrong with dickless?" Sai questioned, watching Sakura's eyebrow twitch before turning his full attention to the Yamanaka. Ino leaned back, relaxing against Naruto's warm chest as she thought over how to explain just what was wrong.

" This reaction, it's a primitive mind set. It's his defense mechanism when dealing with trauma," Ino watched as Sai nodded, glancing towards the normally hyper active ninja.

" I want to paint him," Sai commented, drawing everyone's attention. Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke scoffed.

" Why would you want to do that?" he questioned, disgust evident on his face. Sai shrugged, watching the scene before him. Ino felt the tension in Naruto's muscles, the slight twitch of his fingers against her waist. He was feeling anxious. Ino breathed a sigh, slowly pulling his hand away and sliding off her futon mattress.

Naruto refused to allow that much distance between them, following behind her and allowing his hand to wrap around her hip once he was standing.

" Look, he's fine for now, however he might lose his temper. Give him some space, alright?" Ino pushed, watching as both Sasuke and Sakura opened their mouths to argue, only to be quieted by a look Shikamaru shot towards them.

" You need to hurry and sort through Naruto's mind, Ino. Anko and Ibiki are losing their minds dealing with the prisoners," Shikamaru informed her, watching the ghost of a smile curve her lips before she nodded. He was just as worried about the blonde shinobi as the rest of the Rookie Nine. Ino breathed a sigh as she shut the door behind them, turning until her back rested against the frame. Her eyes were shut as she attempted to formulate a plan to help Naruto when she felt a slight weight resting against her own body.

Her eyes flickered open to see she was caged between a wooden door and a well muscled body. His fists rested on either side of her head, his forehead resting against her own. Ino could smell his natural scent, musky, spicy, and woodsy. His hair tickled her forehead, his breath warmed her cheek. She wasn't nervous, because, even when he wasn't acting as himself, this was still Naruto. This was still the loud, boisterous, goofy shinobi she had gone to the academy with. He couldn't scare her, she was fearless. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had noticed as he lowered his face closer to her own, his pink tongue darting past his pale lips until it grazed the skin of her warm cheek. Ino's eyes widened as she realized what just happened.

'_He just licked me'_ She watched carefully as he did it again, his wet tongue licking her cheek. She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past her lips, just the thought alone seemed oddly adorable to her. Slowly, as to not startle him, Ino lifted her arms from where they hung limply at her sides, wrapping them around Naruto's neck.

_ 'What the hell'_ was the last thought she truly processed as she lifted herself onto her tip toes, her own tongue peeking out past her rose colored lips to lightly lick his own cheek.

**A/N: I know this one is a bit shorter, however I thought it was kind of cute. I would like to thank Ruskibraat for all the suggestions. I like the last idea you offered and I might play around with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I love feed back people **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Ino stood before the training dummy of her spare room, her fist repeatedly making contact with the wood as her thoughts raced through her mind. She twisted her body, extending her leg and connecting a kick harshly to the wooden training piece before taking a step back. Her anger had faded, however she still felt frustrated. She had been visited again today, this time by Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sai. She understood their concern for their teammate, yet they were making her duty increasingly more difficult than it truly needed to be. She straightened her body for a moment before pushing loose strands from her sweaty cheeks and slowly falling into her familiar fighting style before a low whine forced her to stop. Ino glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto standing in the door way. His brows were drawn in confusion as he slowly entered the spare room and made his way to her side.

" What's wrong?" Ino questioned, still attempting to catch her breath as Naruto stood beside her. He lowered his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck before his strong fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist. She watched, mesmerized, as Naruto drew her knuckles closer to his face for inspection, before lightly licking the split skin, healing the barely noticeable wound.

" His way of looking after his mate," the stoic voice that belonged to the former Avenger jolted Ino from her trance, causing her to glance over Naruto's shoulder as he took a slightly protective stance beside her.

" Did you need something Uchiha?" Ino's voice held a slight chill, her childhood affections of the brooding shinobi long since past.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he walked further into the training area, eyes carefully calculating something. The muscles in Ino's body tensed as she unconsciously stepped closer to Naruto's side, uneasy when it came to the slightly psychotic Uchiha.

" I wanted to test a theory, hoping to speed along Naruto's _recovery_," he spat the word, glaring at the blonde shinobi before moving. Ino had forgotten just how fast Uchiha Sasuke truly was. One moment he was standing a few feet away from them, the next, he had his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, slowly squeezing the life from her slight body. Ino forced her mind to relax, to slow as she thought over what she did know of the Uchiha. However, she didn't need to think for long as she was quickly released from his grasp, dropping to the ground. She looked in shock at the scene before her.

" **If I catch your filthy hands on my Mate again, Snake, I'll rip out your fucking throat,"** Naruto's voice sounded animalistic to Ino's ears, sending a small shiver down her back as she slowly pushed herself to her feet.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx black eyes towards the man he called his best friend, his own hand gripping the blonde's, applying pressure as he began to struggle for breath. They were having a silent battle, one Ino had witnessed countless times, one she had participated in countless times. She knew Naruto would win, his will was just stronger, and she watched as her predication rang true as Uchiha Sasuke dropped his gaze to the floor, his hand falling to his side before Naruto released his grip. Carefully, Ino picked her way towards Naruto's side, placing her small hand gently on his board shoulder and forcing him to look towards her.

" Are you alright Naruto?" Ino's voice was low, even as Naruto looked at her through his sapphire eyes before nodding his head slowly. He turned his body completely to face his mate, glancing over her form to be sure the Uchiha hadn't done anything to truly harm her.

" **I'm fine Mate,"** Naruto answered, the left corner of his lips curving slightly. Ino nodded, glancing towards the Uchiha for a moment, before she realized what he had done.

" You knew something of this effect would happen," It wasn't a question, Ino was wiser than she looked. No never questioned an Uchiha, they always had a reason behind every action.

Sasuke merely grunted as he straightened out his clothing before glancing at his childhood best friend, his brother.

" I was there the first time this had happened to him. I know what helps for the most part," Sasuke stated with a shrug, before pushing away from the wall and leaving the two alone. Ino could only shake her head, turning back to her training dummy before a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Her bare back hit an equally exposed chest, his body heat warming her slightly cooler one.

" **Mate's trained enough for the day," **Naruto stated as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Ino chuckled, shaking her head as her tired muscles relaxed in the blonde shin obi's embrace.

" No I haven't Naruto. I still need to do two hundred kicks before I can stop," She felt Naruto's growl of annoyance before he turned her to face him.

" **Mate's tired, I'm tired, let's go sleep," **Naruto stated, watching as his mate shook her head.

" No Naruto. Let me train a bit more," Naruto was slowly losing his patience with his woman, his growl building in the back of his throat.

" **No, Mate needs to rest," **Ino quirked a delicate eyebrow, pressing her tongue against her cheek as she fought to grasp for her own patience as well.

" Naruto," she warned him, only for her warning to fall onto deaf ears.

Before Ino could register just what was happening, Naruto hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her from the training room. Ino began to squirm in his hold, frustrated with his behavior.

" Naruto, put me down," she emphasized the end of her command with a hard hit to his shoulder blade. Naruto only grunted, continuing to carry her towards her bed room. He dropped her onto her mattress, watching as she bounced for a moment, before crawling on top of her and falling to his side. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, tugging her closer, nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck. Ino was frustrated, unaccustomed to anyone acting this way around her. She knew his mind set was delicate, thus she couldn't exactly fight with him, however she still needed to train. She paused for a moment, her muscles tensing fractionally as she felt something wet slide against the column of her throat.

" **He bruised you," **Ino didn't understand what he meant at first, before recalling what Sasuke had done just to anger the Namikaze Heir.

" I'll be fine, don't worry," Ino brushed it off lightly, glancing down to see Naruto's saddened facial features.

" **Mate's bruised," **Naruto spoke softly, sounding almost defeated. Ino shook her head, scooting her body down the mattress until they were face to face.

" Naruto, I'm fine. You defended me, you protected me. You're a great mate," Ino informed him, watching his watery gaze meet her own forceful stare.

" **But Mate's bruised,"**

" For my own fault. I wasn't paying attention when I should have. You reacted faster than I did, you are a great mate Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Ino pushed, watching as he nodded slowly.

" Now, be a better mate, take a nap with me," Ino gave in trying to train. Forcing her body to relax was easier than it should have been, especially with Naruto's arms wrapped around her body, his bare chest keeping her warmer than any quilt possibly could have. A blissful sigh escaped her lips before that dark void claimed her once again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was really cute to write, I enjoyed it a lot. Let me know what you guys think of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_ " You can't save everyone, Ino. You're being foolish for even trying. Especially with Naruto. You shouldn't waste your talent on him," _Sakura's words rang through Ino's ears as she stood before her window, her thoughts in a turmoil over what her rosette haired friend had said. Her eyes were unstaring as she watched the setting sun, her slender arms crossed under her chest as she fought the chill that seemed to creep into her body. It might had been due to the fact that she only wore a lacy tank top and her favorite pair of lace trimmed violet boy cut shorts. Her platinum strands hung loosely over one shoulder, scars from battles on display. She wasn't ashamed of the scars that decorated her back, she didn't shy away when someone would comment on the spidery like markings. They were hers, her mistakes, her badges of courage, hers.

Ino breathed a sigh, shaking her head physically in hopes of clearing her mind. The action failed, forcing Ino's glacier colored irises to shut.

" **Mate's bothered?"** Naruto's gravelly voice flittered past her ear drums, returning her mind to the present. She glanced over her shoulder, ice meeting sapphire for a moment before she turned her body completely.

" I'm just thinking, Naruto," she soothed, her voice sounding husky. Naruto nodded his head as he moved closer to the woman he had chosen, wrapping his large arms around her slender frame to stop her shivering.

" **Mate's cold," **he stated, lowering his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Ino inhaled his scent, resting her forehead against his broad shoulder.

" Mate likes the cold. It helps her think," Ino explained, a ghost of a smile curving her lips as Naruto's grip tightened around her slender waist. He shook his head, pulling away from her fractionally.

" **Mate shouldn't be cold," **his growl was more of a command, which Ino just rolled her eyes to.

" Of course," she agreed, relaxing in his grasp for a moment more before exhaling yet another sigh as a knock on her door resounded through the silent apartment. With a muttered curse, Ino pulled out of Naruto's embrace. However, he refused to allow the contact of skin be broken as he grasped her delicate wrist bone, his long fingers wrapping around it as he followed behind the blonde kunoichi.

Ino recognized the chakra signature on the other side of the door before she even reached the wooden piece. With a groan, she opened it. Her ice blue eyes met similar corn flower blue ones, the disapproving gaze of her Grandfather looking over her once.

" Ino," he greeted curtly, his eyes traveling to the boy behind her, his eyes dropping to the grip he had upon her wrist.

" Grandfather," Ino greeted the man formally, bowing her head in respect to her Clan elder. Her Grandfather rarely left the Yamanaka compound, telling her his visit was something to heed.

" Did you need something?" she questioned as she watched him carefully, inching closer to Naruto, her stance almost protective.

' _Ah, Inoichi, it seems your little Princess has finally found someone worth protecting,'_ he thought, yet his features remained impassive.

" Yes, I did, actually. On your father's death, I had been acting as Clan head until a new one could be decided upon. See as you are Inoichi's eldest child, as well as his only, the Clan Council had thought of you. However, in the past you had displayed characteristics that were not befitting a Clan head. I've seen the growth you have achieved Ino, and I must admire your dedication to improve. I am naming you Clan Head after the Kyuubi Festival this weekend," her grandfather stated, watching her face with care.

The emotions upon Ino's face drained, a stoic mask sliding to hide them as she listened to her Grandfather's words. Slowly her brows began to knit together as a frown pulled on her lips.

" I… Thank you Grandfather," Ino began, watching for any sign of disapproval upon his face before continuing.

" However, I must decline. To become the Clan's head means I would be forced to give up my position in Anbu. I refuse to do that. I worked hard to reach the spot I'm at, I worked hard to make my father and Asuma- sensei proud of me. I can't be the Clan Head," she finished, watching as her grandfather's lips twitched upwards into a smile before he nodded.

" I understand. Your father was the same way. You possess his stubborn will, I'm proud to see it shine through you," he stated before turning to leave. Ino smiled softly at his retreating back, before turning to enter her apartment once more. She closed the door behind her, glancing at the curious expression on Naruto's face.

" What?" she questioned him, watching as he slowly moved closer to her, their chests touching with each inhale.

" **Why did you not go with him Mate?' **Naruto spoke, choosing his words with care. Ino shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back against the solidness of her door.

" When I was younger, I thought that was what I had wanted, to be like my father and lead our Clan. In a way, I still crave that. However, I enjoy interrogation and torture much more. It keeps my mind active, it allows me a freedom I would never receive as the Clan's Head," she explained, her eyes closed as he body relaxed against the cool wood of the door. Her eyes opened to see Naruto standing much closer than she had anticipated, nodding as he registered her words.

** " Mate craves freedom?**" He lowered his forehead to rest against hers, his eyes darting from her own to lips. His fists held most of his weight as his arms rested on either side of her head, caging her between the door and his body.

" Yes, I crave freedom," her words were barely above a whisper, yet he heard her. His sapphire eyes shut as his lips pulled down into a frown.

" Naruto, I enjoy spending the day in here with you. Don't worry," Ino soothed, lifting her idle hands from her sides to rest atop his shoulders. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, her slender fingers easily sliding through the long strands that covered the nape of his neck. A noise built in Naruto's chest, one she hadn't heard before. It took her a moment to realize he was purring.

He was enjoying her ministrations so much, he was actually purring from her touch. Ino couldn't stop her lips as one side stretched into a wide crooked half smile at her new found information.

' _Sakura is wrong. I'm not foolish for wanting to save him. If anyone needs to be saved, it's Naruto. He's the sun that helps the village survive. He's the blood that gives life to the village. Without him, we would surely perish, diminish into nothing.'_ Ino thought as she leaned her body towards Naruto, pressing her lips against his own for a brief moment before pulling back. She watched him from under her eye lashes, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth as she watched Naruto analyze just what happened.

She chuckled as he pulled her body closer to his own, his lips pressing against hers with much more force. Her body easily melted against Naruto's, and it was than she realized, this wasn't the same Naruto she had attended the academy with. This boy had grown into a man, a shinobi worth bragging about. He was kind, loyal, compassionate, determined. He wasn't some failure, as Sasuke had once called him. He was the sun, and the earth needed the sun in order to live. Ino was content as long as that was her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should have a bit more action. I know, this one is slow. Tell me what you think, I love feedback **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_ Every muscle in Ino's body was tense, the shadows mesmerizing her as she sat in the chair, her wrists tied behind her back. Her eyes remained shut as she evened her breathing attempting every trick her father had taught her to remain calm. She would prove to Ibiki- sensei and Anko that she was meant to be here, this is where she would shine the most. She heard the door of the interrogation room open, the hinges squeaking in protest at the force that was used. _

" _Well, isn't this a sight," Sakura's high pitched voice drifted to Ino's ears, her brows furrowing in confusion. She had thought Ibiki-sensei would be testing her, not Sakura. _

_ " What's wrong Princess?" the term of endearment her father had so often used was snarled with venom, hatred that Ino couldn't understand. _

" _Kami, you are such a disappointment to this village Ino-pig. I mean even Naruto has more worth than you do, and he's a fucking jinchuriki," Sakura spat. Ino allowed her ice colored eyes to flutter open, finally willing to see just who had replaced the girl she had befriended as a child. Sakura stood before her, soft rose color strands falling to her shoulders, jade green eyes narrowed with anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides, the red shirt ending just under her bust revealed her flat midsection. The tight black shirts were only an inch long, black boots stretched to just under her knee caps. Ino wouldn't lie, Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman, and once upon a time, she had been proud to call her a friend. _

_ She remained quiet, watching the rosette pace the length of the small box like room, her eyes following the movement with a practiced ease. Anko had to much energy most days, Ino was accustomed to watching people in silence. Sakura stood in front of her abruptly, her right fist slamming against the metal table that separated them. _

" _I hate you, Ino. I hate you so much. You think you're so perfect? That you're gorgeous just because of your hair? You're not. You're an ugly pig. You don't deserve to be here, to be a member of the Interrogation and Torture unit. You'll break within a week," she snarled, hoping her words would effect the blonde kunoichi. However, Ino remained impassive, her features stoic in the face of her comrades venom. _

_ " Why? Why would you want to be here?" Sakura shouted, anger shooting through her veins at the unresponsive blonde. Once upon a time, Ino had been ease to anger, she had a quick fuse, and Sakura knew all the right buttons to push. _

" _I want to help. This is the only thing I'm good at. I wasn't smart, like you Forehead. Everything came easily to you. Me? I can seduce. My looks are the only reason men seek me. If I can use that to my advantage, than I will. Playing mind games? That has always been second nature to me, it's something my clan needs to know," Sakura snorted, shaking her head at the quiet whisper that reached her ears. _

" _You're pathetic Ino. You can't help everyone, you're foolish for even trying," Sakura yelled, unable to control the volume of her voice. _

" _Maybe I am foolish, however, Daddy always told me to be a fool with a mind, standing alone, rather than blind following someone else's dream," Ino commented, shrugging her shoulder easily. _

_ Sakura's body shook, her temper slowly climbing until it finally got the best of her. Ino anticipated the blow before it ever connected with her cheek. She didn't understand why Sakura was acting this way, however, she refused to question it. Everyone had changed after the war, and Ino knew better than to ask the rosette just what changed her. Her head turned with the force of the blow, yet she didn't cry out. Ino refused to show any weakness, refused to show she was hurt, physically or emotionally. _

" Something on your mind?" Shikamaru's lazy drawl drew Ino from her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder, blinking quickly before truly seeing the one man she had called her best friend since childhood.

" Just lost in thought I suppose. Come alone this time?" she questioned, turning her focus back to her large window, enjoying the sun rise. Shikamaru sighed, telling Ino her answer.

" No, Uchiha and Haruno pounced before I was even a block away. They left to find Naruto the moment we entered. Why are you up so early?" He stepped closer to his only female friend, hands buried deep in the pockets of his black cargo pants.

" I couldn't sleep," was all Ino said. Shikamaru nodded in understanding, glancing to the shorter woman for a moment before returning his gaze to the sun rise she enjoyed.

" Ino,' Shikamaru paused, knowing their former sensei as well as her father were a sensitive subject for her.

" Shika, I'm fine," Ino was familiar with this conversation, she excelled in avoiding it.

" Damn it Woman, you're not fine," Shikamaru growled in annoyance, an emotion he rarely displaced. Exasperation, he often showed the blonde, annoyance, or anger, never.

" What do you want me to tell you Shika? That I'm not alright? That I'm not hurting? Fuck, these are my emotions, I'll deal with them my way," Ino growled, her voice never rising from the husky low note it had developed into as she grew older. Shikamaru stared at her for a moment longer, silently debating whether or not he should comfort her.

" Ino," he paused, sensing the tension in her body.

" I miss them both Shika, I miss them every fucking day. My dad was all I had. Mother left when I was five, did you know that?" She didn't wait for him to reply before she continued.

" Dad was both parents, he was that anchor I needed to get me through the hard days and that gentle touch to soothe any pain. Loosing him, kami, it hurt. Do you know I kept pumping chakra into him _hours_ after he was pronounced dead? I couldn't give up that sliver of fucking _hope_ that he would come back to me.

" Asuma-sensei, he was the first person to actually praise me besides my father. He was the first person to actually see my potential. I was a failure to my clan, yet Dad and Asuma-sensei never gave up on me. But you know that. Asuma-sensei was the only other person besides Temari or I who could actually motivate you. You were mourning to Shika, you didn't, and you still don't need my problems," Ino finished, shaking her head a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Before either of them realized what was happening, Naruto was at her side, Sakura and Sasuke following behind him. Shikamaru could see the confusion on both their faces as Naruto forced himself between the two teammates.

" **Mate's upset," **Naruto stated, he wasn't asking Ino what was wrong, and for that Ino was thankful. She slowly shook her head, offering the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki a soft half smile as she stepped closer to the warmth his body offered.

" Mate was just thinking of the past, don't worry," Naruto nodded, his arms wrapping around her slender waist and pulling her body closer to his. Ino placed her hands on his bare chest, listening to the soothing purring that was erupting from his chest as he calmed her.

" The reason for my visit," Shikamaru began, eager to fill the tense silence that hung in the air, waiting for Ino's acknowledgement.

" Hmm?" He sighed, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath as his eyes met Sakura's hate filled jade orbs. She was simply asking for trouble.

" The lady Hokage is hoping maybe allowing Naruto into the Forest of Death would speed along his recovering. You two would be allowed there for about a week, just as long as you don't cause any problems," he heard Naruto snort before moving around the slightly taller male.

" She's sleeping," he deadpanned, closing his eyes before opening them to meet Naruto's warm sapphire.

" **Mate's tired, she doesn't sleep at night,"** he explained to the other male. Shikamaru, sighed, shaking his head before a soft smile curved his lips.

" Take good care of her Naruto. Otherwise, I might need to kick your ass," Shikamaru stated, deciding to make his exit. Uchiha and Haruno would leave eventually. Sasuke watched with analytical eyes as Naruto slowly walked backwards towards the the leather sofa, carefully laying Ino on it before sitting beside her head. He placed her head on his thigh before leaning back against the cushions and allowing his own body to relax.

" When was the last time you slept, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned his childhood teammate, watching the fox like eyes dart to meet his own gaze.

" **Whenever Mate sleeps,"** he answered easily, watching Sasuke frown for a moment, before shaking his head.

" Sakura and I will come back later. You need to rest as well," Naruto nodded, watching as the raven haired man grasped the rosette's forearm before making their exit.

Naruto's body relaxed against the cushions of the couch, his hand dropping to the top of Ino's head. Slowly he ran his fingers through the loose strands of her hair, lightly playing it the long locks. He couldn't stop the feeling of contentment, nor the purring in his chest if he had truly wanted to. This woman, she wasn't like the others he knew, and he didn't plan on loosing her either. Naruto leaned his head back as a cinger curled a strand of platinum blonde, his sapphire colored eyes drifting shut for his morning nap. Ino would wake in a few hours, then they would spend the day together. With that thought in his mind, Naruto drifted to sleep, surrounded by the comforting scent of acai berries and rain.

**A/N: I know, I make Sakura sound like a major bitch, I just can't seem to help it. Really, it's nothing against her, it's just the roll that fits I suppose. Anyway, tell me what you think, I love feed back. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Ino kept her breathing level as she fell into a familiar crouch, slowly inching closer to the deer she and Naruto had been stalking. They had arrived at the Forest of Death just before sun rise, and they had been hunting since. Ino chanced a glance to the sky, sun light flittering through the trees. It was almost noon now. She waited for Naruto's signal before pouncing on the helpless doe, kunai knife dancing between her finger tips. A lone howl erupted through the forest, startling other wild life and forcing the doe to lift her head from her grazing spot. Ino pounced before the doe could run, sliding the blade of the kunai cleanly across the animal's throat. Warm blood covered her fingers as she gently laid the carcass down on the grass, looking up as Naruto moved closer. Pride shined in his sapphire orbs as he crouched across from Ino, his lips twisted upwards into an almost feral like grin.

" **Mate did good," **he praised, watching as Ino cocked her head to the side for a brief moment, looking him over.

Ino hadn't realized just how attractive Naruto had become. He was shorter as a genin, loud and obnoxious. She had always thought his hair to be to bright his eyes to dark, and his skin to bronzed. Even as a child he carried a wild air about him, nothing compared to the Inuzuka clan, but it was still there. When he had returned from his three year training trip with Master Jiriaya, he had grown a few inches, standing taller than she. His hair had remained bright, yet it was longer and enhanced his boyish charm. His sapphire colored eyes weren't as dark, a lighter shine coming into them. He was still loud, still obnoxious, but he had grown, even if it was only an inch in her eyes. Comparing those to boys to this man before her, Ino could only pick out a few similarities. He was taller now, standing at six feet three inches. His hair had remained as golden as the sun, the ends reaching his brows and covering the nape of his neck. Hair that Ino had once thought to be distracting, now it only aided him. He was a distinguished shinobi, easily identified by his hair. His sapphire blue eyes that were once to dark to be called gems, held this shine, as if a fire was lit that refused to die. His shoulders were broad, muscles toned with precision, held power that could easily kill an enemy without a thought. His bronzed skin only pronounced the scars on his cheek, telling the world he was a jinchuriki, and he wasn't afraid for anyone to know it. Yet sitting across from him now, blood smeared across his cheek, flecks dancing along his bare chest, Ino could truly say he was wilder than any Inuzuka she had come across, he was a feral animal that wouldn't hesitate to rip your jugular from your throat with his bare teeth.

Most kunoichi would have been afraid by this revelation. They would have shied away as they watched this man skin the deer, turned away with an uneasy stomach as he gutted the animal. However, Ino wasn't known for being frightened easily. She had trained beside four males, learned from Morino Ibiki as well as Mitarashi Anko. She wasn't entirely sane in her own mind set either, yet she refused to be frightened by this man she had grown to care about, even if that thought was foolish.

_ " Why do you think Naruto is a lost cause Sakura? He never gave up on you. He found Sasuke and brought the stubborn fucker back! Why can't you have a little faith in him?" Ino shouted, knowing Naruto was preoccupied with the last Uchiha. Both males were using her training room, allowing the women a moment of peace to speak alone. Sakura's fists clenched at her sides, her anger obviously controlling her body now. God to his word, Sasuke had returned later that evening when both Naruto and Ino were awake. He claimed he merely wanted to spar and Sakura wished to speak with the Yamanaka. _

" _I believe in Naruto. I know he'll come back when he's ready. It's you I don't believe in!" Sakura's words rang loudly through Ino's ears, disbelief coloring her features as she stared at the woman standing four feet way from her. _

" _You think you're so talented that you can figure out the working of Naruto's mind? I've been on a three man cell with him for years Ino, and I still don't understand him. The only one who can even come close is Sasuke. They have this bond no one can break. They are tied together for eternity," Sakura's voice softened as she turned her jade colored eyes away from ice blue, unable to look into them any longer. _

" _If anyone should have been requested to help Naruto, it should have been Sasuke, not someone who barely understands him."_

Ino shook the depressing thoughts from her mind, pushing herself to her feet. She was determined to prove the rosette woman wrong as she slowly began to gather firewood to cook the deer with. Naruto's slit like eyes followed Ino's every movement, watching as she moved with the grace of a predator. Her footsteps were measures, quiet, barely leaving an imprint. Her body was fluid, her movements were careful. She was everything he desired, cunning, strong, graceful, the perfect mate. The simple slice against the doe's throat had been what entranced him. The few specks of blood that sprayed her cheeks only seemed to enhance her beauty. She was stunning normally. Her platinum strands cascaded down her spine, ending just above the curve of her rump, an ethereal waterfall that seemed to taunt him. Her ice blue eyes were usually cold, guarded. Yet he had seen them when her defenses had been weak, saw the passion she hid from others. Her ivory skin was soft to the touch, pulled taut over toned muscles that rippled with controlled strength. However when she appeared free, uncaring of her appearance, that was when he saw her to be truly gorgeous.

Her platinum strands would be tied back loosely, strands framing her high cheekbones, bones that looked as if they could cut if one were to step to close. Her ivory skin would hold a sheen of sweat, proof of her hard work, her dedication to this life she had chosen. However, it was her eyes that always trapped him. Her eyes looked wild, untamed for the first time since he met her, that night. The crimson blood, a stark contrast compared to her ivory skin, only drew more emphasis towards her eyes. Naruto was truly mesmerized by his mate, something he hadn't thought to be possible. Slowly he stood to his feet, moving quietly across the moss covered earth until he was only a few inches behind her. He inhaled her scent quietly, a smirk curving his lips as acai berries drifted to his nostrils. She was bent forward, reaching for another piece of word, unaware of the feral shinobi that was standing so close behind her. Naruto extended his arms, his large hands gripping the slender curve of her hips, the delicate bone only covered by a pair of black shorts, only an inch long. Ino didn't tense, so familiar with Naruto's touch she knew that callous that decorated his hands from memory.

" Did you need something Naruto?" Ino questioned softly, straightening her spine until her back was parallel to his chest. Naruto chuckled softly in her ear, lowering his chin to rest upon her shoulder as he nuzzled just behind her ear.

" **No, I just don't like my mate being away from me for to long," **Ino couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she glanced towards the sky, flecks of blue peeking through the green of the leaves.

" I was only a few feet away from you, gathering wood to cook the deer," she stated, feeling as he shook his head, his hot breath blowing warmly against the column of her throat.

" **I don't like not having my mate in my arms for to long. This is where she belongs," **he stated softly, knowing this may anger the woman before him.

Ino sighed, slowly allowing her body to relax against his embrace as she thoughe over his words.

" You're an odd one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, truly an odd one. But I suppose that's to be expected," Ino finally spoke, allowing her eyes to drift shut as they stood in the clearing for a moment longer before deciding to start the fire to cook their deer. Ino watched as the muscles of Naruto's biceps rippled with controlled strength as he turned the meat to brown the other side. She was amazed, watching as he cooked. Naruto felt her eyes on his body, glancing up to see Ino's eyes. He knew she was thinking of something, could tell by the guarded look that fell over her eyes.

" **What is Mate thinking of?"** Naruto questioned quietly, watching as Ino glanced from the flames dancing to Naruto's curious face. She offered him a ghost of a smile, shaking her head slowly.

" Nothing to worry about, just old thoughts," she answered. Naruto nodded in understanding, extending a piece of the cooked deer meat for his mate, watching as she ate, carefully nibbling a piece.

Naruto was nervous. What if she didn't enjoy his cooking? His eyes were transfixed to her face, watching her with care.

" You did a great job on seasoning this Naruto," Ino praised, aware of his anxiety. She watched the relief wash of his features as he moved around the fire to sit beside her.

" **I'm glade my Mate likes it," **he answered. Ino watched curiously as his eyes darted towards the corner of her lip. She cocked her head to the side, curious as to what could hold his attention.

" Is something," she stopped as he lowered his head, his pink tongue darting out to lick her chin, up to the corner of her lip.

" **You had juice,"** was his only explanatio before Ino smiled softly once again, leaning forward a bit more and pressing her lips to his.

She knew agreeing to help the Kyuubi's jinchuriki would be difficult. She was aware that no one truly understood Naruto, especially not her. However, she wasn't going to walk away when she had come this far. Tomorrow, if she hadn't made any progess after today, she was going to try something else, maybe that would help him. For now, she would enjoy the affection he was offering her, allowing her body to relax in his arms as he kissed her more soundly.

**A/N: There's a bit of a back story behind Sakura, and the next chapter should hold Naruto's change back, but that won't be the end of it. Anyway, I love feed back people, let me know just what you think of this story. And just a heads up, this fic will be updated daily, if not I'd lose interest in it and stop writing it. Enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Ino stood across before the golden cage, the seal repressing the powerful chakra contained inside of Naruto's body. She inhaled a breath, knowing the Kyuubi would sense her.

" **Ah, how pleasant of you to visit child of the Yamanaka Clan," **The Kyuubi's voice was a growl, yet Ino didn't flinch, her ice blue eyes narrowing to slits as she steeled herself for this confrontation. She needed to help Naruto, and hopefully, this would do just that.

" Will you release your hold on Naruto?" her voice was level, tone even as she watched the Great Fox Demon pace the length of his cage.

" **I am merely protecting my Kit," **the Kyuubi had snarled, his jaws snapping in Ino's direction. He was hoping to intimidate the girl just as he had done the others, knowing they would leave his kit and him from fear. Ino paused, processing just what the Fox Demon had said.

" You… What happened to set you off?" she finally questioned, curious to know. The Kyuubi growled, narrowing his ruby like eyes towards the small woman before his cage.

** " Naruto was attacked yet again, by pathetic civilians. He refused to fight back and allowed them to beat him, just as he had always done. The Kit is too kind hearted for his own good," **Kyuubi paused, shaking his head before he continued, **" I had stepped in when they were about to end him. The Nara boy arrived just as I had filtered through his personality. It is his choice to remain this way," **Kyuubi finished, watching the blonde Kunoichi before him. Ino breathed a sigh, closing her eyes as she thought over her options.

" Is there anyway for him to revert back?" she questioned, her voice quiet as she waited for an answer she wasn't sure would be forthcoming. Kyuubi rested his head atop his large paws, ruby red eyes observing the female ninja before him. He inhaled slightly, hoping to catch even the smallest sliver of fear. Yet he couldn't detect the emotion he had despised with a passion. He smelt anger, frustration, sadness, adoration, yet, no fear.

" **The kit will revert back when he feels the safest. He is already partially there. Prove to him that you will protect him when he can not protect himself, and he will return," **with that the Kyuubi forced the Yamanaka from his prison, silently wishing for her to save his vessel.

Ino shook her head physically, hoping to clear the fog that had settled in her mind. She was more frustrated then when she had begun, which was saying something.

" Any luck?" Shikamaru questioned from his spot beside her, his chocolate colored eyes trained on the blonde shinobi across from them. Ino breathed a sigh, thinking over her words carefully. She knew Shikamaru would be just as frustrated with the situation as she was, and in all honesty, there truly wasn't anything they could do to help.

" It's a bit complicated," Ino settled for, pushing herself to her feet before silently padding into the kitchen, her throat dry.

" Complicated? Ino it was complicated a week ago. This… Now it's just hopeless," Shikamaru muttered as he followed behind his blonde teammate, his anger seeping into his voice.

" I'm just as frustrated as you are Shikamaru, believe me, but don't ever say it's hopeless. Naruto is not, will not, could not ever be hopeless. And for you to even think such a thing disappoints me. This man saved out asses more times than either of us could count. I refuse, _abso-fucking-lutely refuse_ to think helping him is hopeless," tears of frustration silently slid down Inos pale cheeks as she slammed her fist against the granite counter top of her kitchen.

Shikamaru watched with wide eyes as his usually level headed teammate lost her cool, her own temper flaring as she glared at him with glacier colored orbs. It had been a long time since he had seeing Ino with this much passion about anything besides the Interrogation and Torture Unit.

" Right. You're right Ino," he conceded, watching as her tense shouldrs slumped, the exhaustion finally reaching her eyes. Shikamaru had forgotten that she had been under everyone's gaze, pressured when it came to Naruto. The council wanted results she couldn't give. Sakura wanted her to stop, she wasn't fit to help, Tsunade just wanted answers, everyone kept analyzing her every move, telling her she wasn't good enough, she wasn't doing it right, that she was a failure. He had forgotten just what this meant to her.

" I'm sorry," he finally apologized, shaking his head as he stepped closer to her.

" Don't be. I'm just frustrated and taking it out on you," she commented, turning away from her childhood friend to glare at the glass she had been holding, finally realizing it had shattered in her grasp.

Ino couldn't feel the pain as the small slices bled, turning the palm of her hand red. The sight of the blood brought memories to Ino's mind, memories she didn't want to remember. Before she could scream, two arms had wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards a wam bare chest. She knew it wasn't Shikamaru, she knew it wasn't Sasuke. She felt as Naruto lightly kissed the top of her head, whispering soothing words in her ear. That was when she realized just what was happening. Naruto wasn't purring to calm her as he normally would. He wasn't growling at Shikamaru for being so close to her alone. He was whispering soothing words in her ear, and that told her everything she needed to know. He was back. He would no longer need her. She could report to Lady Tsunade that he had returned and could be placed on active duty whenever she saw fit. It meant she would be sleeping alone once more, left to her nightmares, knowing Naruto would return to Sakura and Sasuke, to Sai and Kakashi.

Atleast she would return to active duty as well. Interrogation and Torture had been her calling, an area she thrived in, and she would throw herself back into her work. Slowly she pulled herself away from Naruto's warm chest, forcing a smile to her lips as all thoughts of a blood soaked battle field left her mind.

" Welcome back, Naruto," she spoke, knowing Shikamaru would understand, knowing Sakura would rush to tell Sasuke who was in her training room, waiting for Naruto to return. He offered her a smile of his own, moving one arm to scratch the back of his head. He chuckled lightly, grinning crookedly at Ino.

" Thanks," he commented, dropping his other arm as Ino stepped out of his embrace.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm thinking only two more to go before I call it quits. I love feed back people, tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Smoke from the shady bar drifted around Ino, creating a hazy fog that hung in the air as she sat at the old bar, a bottle of beer held loosely in her grasp. She had arrived with Ibiki and Anko, however the snake mistress was searching for prey and her sensei was a silent drunk, like her.

" Something's eating you kid," he was also very observant, Ino mused. She took a swig of her beer, thinking over her words for a moment before shaking her head.

" It's nothing," she answered, training her eyes to a corner of the bar. Ibiki watched her from the corner of his eye before snorting.

" One thing I've learned as a shinobi, Ino, you can always drink your thoughts, always, at least until the bottle ones out. Than you wind up looking for that someone you were trying to forget in the bottom of your bottle. You can keep running, keep hiding, like a coward, or you can man up and find the fucker," Ibiki stated, taking a hefty swig from his own beer.

Ino thought over her former sensei's words, turning so her back was against the bar counter. Her eyes lazily drifted over the late night patrons, looking for some form a distraction from the blonde shinobi who had been haunting her dreams since he left.

" Quit thinking so hard, it doesn't suit you," Shikamaru's lazy drawl flittered to her ears, drawing Ino's attention to her left. She quirked a delicate eyebrow, meeting his bored gaze.

" I wasn't thinking, just reminiscing," she countered, listening to the snort he exhaled.

" Sure, sure. You haven't been sleeping," it wasn't a statement. Shikamaru knew the young Yamanaka better than any one. He could tell she had been missing sleep just by the way she held herself.

" I'd rather not reminisce in my sleep," was her only defense. Shikamaru shook his head, turning to glance over his shoulder. Ino followed his gaze, noting most of the Rookie twelve was here tonight.

" Everyone looks to be having a good time," she commented lazily, her eyes half hooded. Shikamaru nodded lightly, a frown marring his features.

" Ino," he started, only for the blonde Kunoichi to pitch forward off her stool. His eyes widened fractionally as every one close to him looked over to see the commotion. It was Ibiki who reacted.

" Damn it. I told the stubborn bitch to go home earlier. Stupid kid, doesn't know how to listen," Shikamaru stepped back as the head interrogator took his teammate from his arms.

" What do you mean?" his brows furrowed in confusion, watching as the older shinobi shifted the blonde until he was cradling her in his arms.

" She has slept in three days. She's been interrogating prisoners. Her mind is weak, her body is exhausted. She's to stubborn to listen and this is what happens. She does this all the fucking time," he bit out, shaking his head before turning on his heel. Shikamaru sighed, his eyes softening at the knowledge he just learned.

" What happened to you Ino?" he questioned the air quietly, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

Naruto's sapphire blue eyes followed the older shinobi as he carried the blonde woman from the bar, his brows furrowed in confusion before he turned towards Shikamaru as he joined the group once more.

" What happened?" Temari questioned her boy friend, voicing the question everyone had been wanting to ask.

" She collapsed from exhaustion. She hasn't slept in three days, Ibiki was pissed that she had been neglecting her body like that," he answered, not liking the words as they left his own mouth. Temari nodded, offering comfort to her boyfriend, knowing he would be worried about his childhood friend. Naruto's lips pulled down in a frown, not liking the answer he received before chancing a glance towards the door once more.

" Relax, dobe. She'll be fine," Sasuke's stoic voice reached his ears, reasoning with his irrational mind.

" But," Sasuke glanced from the pool table they had been using, a thin eyebrow cocked as he waited for whatever his friend would say.

" She's a strong Kunoichi Naruto, she'll be fine," he knew that wouldn't easy his blonde friend's mind, however he made the shot, winning that round which drew Naruto's attention back to the competition between them. The night seemed to drag on as Naruto and Sasuke played round after round of billiards, finally coming to the end with a tie when Naruto noticed Shikamaru glancing towards the door.

" Something wrong Shika?" Temari questioned, also noticing her boyfriend's behavior. He frowned slightly, thinking over his words.

" I'm just worried. Ino runs herself ragged all the time, it's just, tonight she looked, I'm not entirely sure, but I could have sworn I actually saw fear in her eyes before she collapsed," he explained, watching Naruto from the corner of his eye. Sasuke knew what the Nara was doing and he couldn't help but smirk. Ino was probably the only Kunoichi he could stand besides Temari and his own girlfriend, Hinata. To add points, she understood Naruto on a level only he did.

" I was thinking of checking on her, you don't mind do you Temari?" He watched Naruto, every muscle in the blonde shin obi's body tensing before he stepped forward.

" I'll go check on her, Shikamaru. I mean, it's the least I could do after all she did for me," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, knowing his excuse sounded weak, hell, it sounded weak to his own ears. Shikamaru heaved a sigh, glancing towards the blonde.

" Are you sure Naruto?" he watched as Naruto nodded his head before slipping from the smoky bar. Shikamaru smirked, watching as Sasuke shook his head.

The late night air was cool against his over heated skin as he picked his way through the silent streets. He knew the way to Ino's aparment better than his own, practically walking it every day. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, chewing his bottom lip between his blunt teeth as he carefully climbed the steps to her front door. Naruto lifted his hand to the knob before pausing, voices floating to his sensitive ears.

" What's the issue?" Ibiki's gruff voice was easy to identify. Naruto waited, listening to the other voice.

" He wasn't in the right mind set, Sensei, that's the fucking issue," Ino's voice was a growl, frustration seeping from her pores. On the other side of the door, Ino was pacing the length of her living room as Ibiki rested on her sofa, amused by the sight. It took a lot to rattle the cold kunoichi. However seeing her acting this way over the jinchuriki made him chuckle.

" Maybe he still sees you that way brat," Ibiki commented, watching as the muscles of Ino's back bunched with tension before she slowly released it, the energy coiled in her body. She shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to glance at the front door.

" He doesn't. Who would want the frigid Ice Queen of Konoha when they could have Perfect Sakura?" her voice was bitter as she shook her head, breathing a sigh before turning to face her sensei.

" Thanks for bringing me back Sensei, I appreciate it. I think I'll go to bed, hopefully get some sleep," Ibiki eyed her warily before nodding. He pushed to his feet, watching the girl he had taken under his wing.

" Don't let your body go this long without sleep again Yamanaka," he ordered, passing her.

He pulled the door open to see Naruto, eyebrow quirked in question as to why he was out her. Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he thought over any excuse he could.

" Hello Ibiki," he greeted, watching as the head Interrogator narrowed his eyes in his direction.

" Can I help you Namikaze," Ibiki questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

**A/N: And I'm ending it there tonight. I'm going to stretch the last chapter into two. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fearless**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, the nervous tick showing just how afraid he truly was.

" I… Umm, I wanted to see how Ino was," he stumbled over his words before the interrogator, unsure just what would happen if he voiced the wrong statement. Ibiki nodded his head slightly, taking a step forward so he could speak. He didn't want his former student to hear his words.

" I expect you to treat her with respect, Namikaze. Protect her from her nightmares," with that, Ibiki left, knowing the two shinobi needed to speak. Ino was setting on her leather sofa when Naruto entered the room. Her elbows were resting atop her knees, her hands holding her face. He sniffed the air lightly, attempting to see just what it was she was feeling.

Regret, sadness, anger, frustration. Those were emotions Naruto could identify as easily as he could ramen. His footsteps were silent as he moved easily through her apartment, picking his way carefully until he was standing behind her. Ino had felt his chakra signature the moment he crossed the threshold, a kunai knife was clutched delicately in her hand as she waited for the man to attack. He was only three feet away from her, not moving. Ino reacted from instinct, twisting herself until she stood on her knees, her weight sinking the cushions of her sofa as she pressed the sharp blade of the kunai against the man's jugular. Naruto's body had tensed, not expecting this reaction. He released a chuckle, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Ino's narrowed eyes widen fractionally.

" Is this how you greet all your guests?" he teased lightly, watching as she slowly pulled the blade away from his throat, sheathing it as she slid to her feet.

" Only the ones who don't announce their arrival," was her easy answer as she watched him. A simple black shirt encased his torso, dark wash jeans were slung loosely on his narrow hips. His golden spikes were a tousled mess, his sapphire eyes a mixture of emotions Ino couldn't place.

" Shikamaru was worried. I offered to come check on you," he explained, his own eyes taking in her appearance. Ino's platinum blonde strands were tied together loosely at the ends by a leather cord, her ice blue eyes guarded. A plain white tank top ended just under her bust, revealing her flat stomach, light wash jeans with rips and tears in the legs fit snuggly on her slender hips. Everything about her screamed wild, and that just drew Naruto to her.

" I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping very well," Ino answered easily, shrugging her shoulders. Naruto nodded, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he watched her.

" Good lie, now let's try for the truth," he stated, watching as she looked at him, her ice reminding him of the sharp edge of a kunai blade.

" That's the truth Namikaze," Ino hissed, pressing her tongue against her cheek. She just wanted to sleep, and she couldn't even do that. She was tired, frustrated, yet she wouldn't show that weakness. Not to this man.

" My senses are just as good as Kiba's Ino. I know when you're lying, and right now, that was a lie. I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth," Naruto stated, watching as she turned her head to glare at the opposite wall.

" I'm fine Naruto. I just need some sleep," he shook his head moving around the sofa until he was beside her.

" No, you're not. Ino, for one minute, quit acting as if you're invincible. You might fool others with that bullshit mask, however, I invented it. I can see through it with ease. Quit fucking lying to me," Naruto snapped, losing his patience.

" **Why does it matter to you if she's lying Kit?" **Kyuubi's voice flittered through Naruto's mind, the question meant to tease him.

" Because, I don't like knowing she's keeping something from me," Naruto had snapped back, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the blonde woman in front of him.

" What mask, Naruto? I don't have a mask," even to her own ears, the protest sounded weak. She yelped in surprise when Naruto's larger hand gripped her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes.

" That pathetic mask you pull every time some one walks through your door. You're hurting yourself as well as your friends Ino. Shikamaru is truly worried about the state of your mentality. You don't sleep at night, you throw yourself into your work and disappear for days on end. The rest of the rookies are worried as well," Naruto growled, watching as her ice blue eyes narrowed as his grip on her shoulder tightened.

" They can all fuck off. I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she spat, jerking herself from his tight grip only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

" You think that, Ino, but you can't. You need someone to look after you," Naruto stated, his anger slipping at this stubborn girl. She jerked on her wrist, attempting to free herself, yet Naruto refused to remove his vice like grip, watching her.

" And who's going to look after me? I'm a fuck up, Naruto. It's easier to take care of myself rather than rely on someone who is going to walk away," Ino stated, watching Naruto.

His body was physically shaking as he tried to control his temper, frustrated that this kunoichi wasn't listening to him.

" I wouldn't leave you Ino. I would look after you, cherish you, protect you. Fuck, why do you keep pushing me away woman?" he growled, watching as her eyes widened from his words.

" Someone once told me, the only way to bear the curse of the Kyuubi was to find love, whether it was from protecting the village, or finding someone, it would save me. I found that love, Ino, and it's in you. Will you let me love you?" Naruto pulled her body closer, resting his forehead against her own as he waited for her answer. Silently, he was begging for her to say yes, wishing she wouldn't deny him.

" Promise you won't leave me," she countered, tears brimming her ice colored eyes. Naruto chuckled, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke the words she needed to hear.

" Yamanaka Ino, I vow to never leave. I vow to cherish you, to protect you, to never allow harm to be fall you," Naruto stated, chuckling as Ino jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips firmly against her own.

" If you ever break your promise Namikaze, I will make your life a living hell," Ino promised, resting her forehead against Naruto's. He could only smile as he fell backwards onto the sofa, watching as Ino curled like a cat in his lap before sleep finally claimed her.

**End.**

**A/N: And that is the end of Fearless Folks. Give me feed back and let me know what you thought of it. I have a couple other ideas bouncing around my head, so keep an eye for another story. Until than lovelies. **


End file.
